Mara's Last Stand
The '''Battle of the Water Titan was the final conflict during the campaign against Mara and is the concluding event of the game ''Risen 2: Dark Waters''. The most notable characters involved included the water titan lord Mara; the Nameless Hero, now a pirate captain; Patty Steelbeard, first officer to the Hero; the druid Eldric, via the Risen 2: Air Temple DLC only; and the Kraken. History Between Risen and Risen 2 In the wake of the great destruction of the Old Empire on the northern continent, Mara began to make her move to seize power. The chaos among the humans and preoccupation with other titans fighting each other provided opportunity with greatly lowered resistance. Pirate captains and even some Inquisition leadership were convinced to forge an alliance with the titan lord, rather than to oppose her openly. Risen 2 Some individuals chose to resist, however. Patty learned of a rumor about her father's location. She leaves for the Crystal Fortress to secure whatever help she can in trying to find her father. Game Events Preceding the Battle When she shipwrecked at Caldera, she and the Nameless Hero met with Commandant Carlos, where she explained that the rumor about her father indicated he had a weapon that could defeat even titans. The Hero was stripped of his lieutenant rank among the Inquisition to better enable him to infiltrate the pirates of Tacarigua in the search for Captain Steelbeard. Upon finding the old captain, they began to dismantle Mara's accomplishments one at a time. The first pirate captain, Crow, perished along with his earth titan in the Battle of the Earth Temple; Captains Garcia and Slayne were each confronted and killed as well. All artifacts retrieved from the dead captains added an advantage in the coming battle. Adjustments in Inquisition leadership were made. Councilman Mauregato, who had made a pact with Mara directly, lost his seat on the council and was most likely executed as a traitor. With these pawns of Mara taken away, her control waned. Factions among the humans were loosely united in the single goal of defeating Mara. The Nameless Hero took the crew he had assembled for a final fight with the titan lord. Rather than awaiting her next move, however, the Hero decided to lead an attack on the Water Temple, which Mara had established as her stronghold. Primary Engagement The Nameless Hero and his crew set sail for the island of the Water Temple. En route, the Kraken attacked their ship, but was defeated using the power of the Titan Harpoon. It was only after defeating it that the Hero realized the Kraken was, in fact, Mara, taking on an alternate form. As she swam quickly to the small island where the Water Temple was located, the ship gave chase. The crew of the ship arrived to a force composed of Sunken Ones and Leviathans, barring their passage beyond. After fighting enemy forces for some time, the Nameless Hero and Patty made their way to the edge of the temple itself. Once the Hero stepped beyond the threshold, an energy field activated, preventing anyone else from assisting. Wielding the artifacts he'd collected before, the former Castaway engaged Mara in single combat. Although the titan lord would normally overwhelm any human fighting her, the magic from the artifacts was enough to defeat her. With her death and her forces either killed or fled, the bid for power was over. Consequences Commandant Sebastiano (indirectly) Sebastiano, although obeying orders from the Council, had created an unnecessary obstacle, hindering the progress in the campaign against Mara. Whether because of this or some other reason, he was reassigned to a position at Puerto Sacarico, something of a demotion despite retaining his rank. Nameless Hero Upon finishing the campaign with this battle, the Hero decided to continue his life as a pirate, rather than return to the ranks of the Inquisition. At some unknown point, however, he found himself on another quest. The new quest separated him from Patty, however; he was alone again. Inquisition (in general) Although Carlos had already stripped the Hero of his lieutenant rank at the beginning of the campaign, the Inquisition did not have men to spare, especially someone in a leadership position. Additionally, the factions within the Council and other leadership caused a lack of confidence for many, including soldiers. By the time of the events of Risen 3: Titan Lords, many soldiers had deserted or been punished for refusing to obey orders. The only Inquisition establishments north of Arborea were Puerto Sacarico on Tacarigua and Fog Island.Category:Battles Category:Risen 2